


Faults were made

by angelic_boy17



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Eunhyuk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Smut, Top Cha Hyun Su
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_boy17/pseuds/angelic_boy17
Summary: In which Hyun fails to suppress the monster in himself and Eunhyuk 'suffers' the consequences.//Based on the Netflix Adaptation's plot rather than the manhwa.//Authors' Note:I've been thirsting for yaoi lately and I watched the new Netflix Adaptation. Turns out that I began shipping Eun-Hyuk and Hyun-soo the moment I laid eyes on the two. I just gotta give ya'll a heads up regarding how this fic probably doesn't make that much sense since I did it all to smush the two together, call me desperate-- Anyhow though, the personalities I'll be utilizing are based on the ones in the Netflix Adaptation, so don't be shocked to find that these are almost entirely different from the Manhwa. I doubt that I'll manage to do them accurately but hey ho... Hope you guys enjoy though!P.S. The smutty stuff starts on the first and second chapters.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 162





	Faults were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If we are to survive, precautions must be taken. Don't take it too personally. "
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Hyun-soo?"
> 
> "...And if I don't cooperate?"

Eun-Hyuk Lee, leader of the survivors at Green Home Apartments, could never really afford any miscalculations when it came to survival. He had the gall to do whatever it took to survive. If it meant taking advantage of the infected that was among them, then so be it.

According to predictions anyhow, Hyun-soo was probably the only hope for them. He was stable, at the same time invincible, and most importantly, on their side. Predictions also said that he'd manage to control himself long enough until they escaped. If Hyun-soo managed till now without completely losing it then what was a few more days?

"If we are to survive, precautions must be taken. Don't take it too personally. "

"..."

"Hyun-soo?"

...right?

**"...And if I don't cooperate?"**

Despite it not being all that evident, Eun-Hyuk's breath hitches at the retaliation. He wears that blank facade of his all throughout, only the most observant eye able to detect any change in emotion in his eyes.

"Then we'll have to take the necessary steps to make sure that you don't endanger us." The way he says it draws a bitter chuckle from Hyun-soo, breathy and provocative. "Oh?"

The ravenette suddenly tilts his head up, pitch black eyes interlocking with the other's gaze. His expression is one of mirth and excitement, smiling wide in amusement.

"And what will you, as our fearless leader, do about it?" The taller male hums, almost singsongs as he nears the other, leaning until he's breathing upon the other's ear. "--Kill me?"

The laughter that follows sends a chill up Eun-Hyuk's spine, something that he fails to hide.

"You would do just that, wouldn't you? Slice my head off, tie me up and lock me in that room, incinerate me..."

Hyun-soo's hand darts forth, grabbing onto the other's wrist, trapping it in place. "Or maybe torture me with my spear over here." He flashes a toothy grin as he backs away, just enough that his face is mere inches away from the other male's.

"Options which you no longer have, sadly." He narrows his dark eyes, reveling in the sweet silence before placing his free hand over the other's mouth, muffling any possible cry for help.

Though as much as he'd have loved to see their so-called leader being the one to beg for his life, this side of Hyun-soo wasn't the least bit interested in dying... Just yet.

"Let's have some fun, yeah?"

What is noticeable is the way that Eun-Hyuk's brows furrow as well as the mere fact that the ravenette seemed to enjoy the displeasure on his face.

Even so, Hyun-soo expects the other to show hints of terror or the like when he drags them both into the isolated room, closing the door. It doesn't come out though. Instead, he looks aggravated more than anything, holding onto his calm when they both already knew that this wasn't going according to anyone's expectations.

"I really want to see that composure of yours crumbling into pieces..." The ravenette's tongue swipes over his lips. "It'd really be something. The coldhearted Hyuk... Falling apart at my will." Then, all of the sudden, the dark-haired male's hand is clutching around Hyuk's throat in a vice-like grip.

"Do you think that the others will fall apart without their beloved leader?" Hyun-soo ponders aloud, continuing to mindlessly constrict the other's oxygen source. "What do you think, Hyuk?"

He stares at the helpless figure before him, struggling to breathe. Hyun-soo replies with no more than his usual smile.

But that smile drops momentarily.

"They're capable... Enough."

There it is again. The ineffable nonchalance that made him a natural-born leader.

Hyun-soo guessed that he had it coming.

He smiles again, with all the initial mirth aside, a dark eye twitching.

"Still resilient, huh? We'll have to change that."

And like he initially promised, he does chip away at Eun-Hyuk's composure, bit by bit, in ways that he'll never see coming.

"Tell me. Does this hurt?" It's at least entertaining to see the sudden jolt from the other in response to the knee that's now between his legs. Hyun-soo's gaze, however, still lacked in satisfaction, even as he pushes his knee up further against the other's crotch.

He watches the shorter male in his near state of suffocation, chest rising up and down. "Huh. I'd have taken you as someone with more poise." He says plainly, hand retracting away from the other's neck. "Then again, even you can only hold out for so long."

Said hand moves up to the other's face, thumb caressing at his cheek. His smile spreads to his eyes, just a tad as his fingers turn their attention to the frame of glasses.

"Let's take these aside. You wouldn't want them to break..."

'Just like I'll break you', 

He promises with his expression alone.

Hyuk can barely afford to do anything other than try and angle his face to the side. It, of course, leads to no avail. "Now, now...You don't have to be so difficult." The ravenette coos, tone almost sweet, dangerously resembling honey and Hyuk swears that he should think otherwise but...

"There." Hyun-soo's gaze averts, only as he folds the glasses. Before the other can even attempt to use the opportunity to get away, he's pushed back up against the door. "Where were we?"

Suddenly, whatever pride, dignity, and collectedness Hyuk had built up is gone, dispersed into nothing when the other is on him, lips on his. It's anything but gentle. Hyun-soo is unforgiving, all teeth, nipping at his lips and drawing blood.

As if the shorter male weren't occupied enough, Hyun uses the knee on the other's groin as leverage, rubbing with just enough pressure to coax Hyuk to open his mouth in an insuppressible gasp.

Hyun-soo seizes the chance to slip that snake-like tongue of his into the other's mouth, devouring every inch of that cavern that he can reach, savouring the taste as if it were his last meal.

Hyuk's complexion should pale out of fear but...

His face is boiling, skin glistening in sweat as his hands do what they can to push at the ravenette but Hyun-soo's strength doesn't allow him to budge.

And Hyuk is barely clinging onto his own mind. Thankfully, the messed-up excuse for a kiss isn't what causes him to tip off the edge completely. It's close enough though, he thinks.

The infected male pulls away after not having allowed the other any oxygen for the last minute. The initial smile on his face is now lopsided, his expression dazed and worst of all...

"You look better this way. All pliant for me..."

An expression filled with nothing but **lust** and **want.**

And that's when Hyuk realizes that he'd made a big fat blunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sucks as my first work but I'll try to redeem myself on the next chapters, I swear--


End file.
